Just Hold My Hand
by Bloodred-Pheonix
Summary: NarutoxHinata oneshot. Hinata sits alone one evening and Naruto sits with her. Her feelings are revealed and Naruto actually acts serious.


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters, Masashi Kishimoto does

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata froze in place as she heard the familiar voice belonging to a particular blond haired youth. She took a second to compose herself before turning from where she sat on the edge of a river to look at the boy. By then though, he was already standing beside her. "H-Hi Naruto."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

Hinata shook her head enthusiastically then looked away awkwardly as the orange clad boy sat down beside her in the grass. He leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs. He basked in the chance to relax. His training had been intense lately, summoning frogs wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially when he had to harness the chakra of the nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside of him. It was nice to be able to just sit and relax in the late evening glow. He sighed happily then looked at the mysterious girl beside him fidgeting with her hands and blushing fiercely. Naruto took note of the colouring of her cheeks and wondered what had caused it.

"So what are you up to Hinata?"

Her voice was quiet and soft. "Just thinking."

_She's so weird._ Naruto thought to himself. _Like, she's so quiet and she never really talks. And she's always blushing and junk. I don't get it._ "That's cool. If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

Hinata blushed deeper, if that was humanly possible. "Something I've wanted for a long time. Something I've wanted to do."

Naruto looked at the girl puzzled. _She's really secretive I bet._ He could just see her face on the other side of her black bang. _She is cute though, in her own way._ "So what was it?" Naruto pried, curious to know.

"I…uh…" She suddenly became very nervous and Naruto felt bad for prying at something obviously personal.

"Well, Hinata." He said very lightly and happily. The black haired girl couldn't help but to look at him. "If there's something you want that badly then you should just go for it and try to get it. Even if you fail in the long run you will feel better about it. You'll just regret it if you never try."

"That's the same thing Kiba told me."

Naruto was surprised. That was the first time he had ever heard Hinata speak without stuttering. "You told Kiba about this?"

Hinata just nodded, not wanting to trust her voice to be steady twice in a row.

"And he said the same thing as I did?" Naruto asked excitedly; Hinata nodded again. "Wow, I always knew I was smart. But seriously Hinata, if two people said that then maybe you should take that to heart and go with it. Yeah?"

Hinata nodded slowly. She wasn't sure she really wanted to seize the chance or not. She was just so scared. Scared of being rejected, scared of being hurt.

"So are you going to?"

"I…I don't know."

"What's holding you back?"

"I…I'm scared?"

"Look at me Hinata." Hinata did as she was told. Naruto looked at her with a softened gaze and soft smile. "You're a brave girl Hinata. One of the bravest I know. The way you stood up to Neji in the chunin exams, that took guts. If you could do that then whatever you want to do now will be a piece of cake."

Hinata thought about this.

"Just build up your courage and you'll be able to do anything."

Hinata felt touched by the words. Nobody had ever really believed in her before, it felt good. "Okay I'll do it."

"Good, I'm proud of you Hinata. Kiba will be too."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Don't mention it. Any time you need a pep talk, I'm your guy okay?" Naruto's seriousness had dissolved and he was back to his normal happy self.

"Naruto? One more thing."

"Yes Hinata?"

Hinata hesitated not thinking she'd be able to do it. Her heart beat wildly and she felt like she would throw up she was so nervous. "Naruto…I…I…IwantedyoutoknowthatIreallylikeyou!" Her eyes were squeezed shut and she anticipated the rejection.

Naruto stared at her stupidly his mouth gaping and moving slightly but no words would come out. "I…you…you do?" He could feel the warmth of his cheeks and realized he was blushing. He looked away slightly.

Hinata looked up and stared at Naruto. She knew he was going to reject her, why else would he be looking away like that? "I do."

Naruto looked back at her, the same blush that stained her cheeks was present on his. "Thank you Hinata." He felt good. Nobody had ever really liked him as a friend let alone something more. It felt good to know somebody liked him. "So…do you…do you want to go see the fireworks with me? They should be starting soon."

Hinata's whole face lit up and she sat straighter than she had before. Naruto couldn't help but to smile at her, she was just so cute. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto got to his feet and stretched. He held his hand out to Hinata and helped her to her feet. He didn't want to let go of her hand, it felt so warm in his, so he just clutched it in his hand. The two walked hand in hand to the fireworks display.


End file.
